


Unacceptable, try again

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e14 48 Hours, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Takes place at the end of 48 hours season 5 ep 14Posted as part of the fictober 20 challenges.
Series: Fictober20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Unacceptable, try again

Sam made her way to surface, to see Rodney signing out.

"We got him back." Sam informed him "Safe, alive and well."

"Good for you--" he said shortly. "Even though you defied the laws of physics to do so--" 

"We got him back. Doesn't that matter at all?"

Rodney shrugged. "People aren't really my thing, unless of course they can contribute like I can--"

"According to you, that’s nobody." She observed.

"Exactly." He told her. She scoffed and started to walk away. "I do have one question--" he asked her, where she turned around "You stuck your neck out to save this man. Granted the man has helped us. I get that, but he's not going to do anything with his life that will better mankind. You might. I will--" Sam scoffed and shook her head. "Just, why? Why is he so important?"

Sam looked at him incredulously before she started to argue. "Put aside for a moment his knowledge of the Goa’uld, which had been invaluable to us, he has saved us more times than I can count. One day, the Jaffa will be a free nation, and when that day comes, they'll need strong and dependable leaders to lead them. Teal’c will be one them. He'll lead whole worlds into united peace." She looked at him and was disappointed in the look on his face. She shook her head again and made her observation. "You still don't get it, do you? One life makes all the difference. Everyone matters."

"So, to you, if the stupidest person is about to die, you would take the chance and save him. You would have tried and tried and tried and you wouldn't let him go because--"

"Like the Colonel would say, it’s unacceptable, try again."

Rodney scoffed and said off handed, "And that hair brained GI Joe could choose who would live and who would die."

Sam felt herself seething but tried to control her anger. Mackay was worth the emotion. She clenched her firsts as she told him straight. "I hope you never have to know the pain of losing someone you care for, who you possibly might even love if it’s possible for you, because  _ that _ sort of pain is something no one should have to live through, because I promise you you'd choose their life over yours. You'd start to see other people's worth and then you'd hear yourself and realise what a dick you really are." With that, she spun on her heel and started to walk away back to her people.

Sam didn't respond to any his calls. That man really had no redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note I hated Rodney in SG-1 but I loved him in Atlantis! He really learned the lesson Sam was telling him here, yes he was a bit--annoying--but he did plenty of times risk his life to save his friends, he turned from being a coward into being brave.
> 
> Although another side note "Petty, Arrogant, Bad with People" I know this was Sam in his head, but he's so right, thats exactly why Sam doesn't find him attractive! But he gets less petty less arrogant and better with people in Atlantis too. I don't know, I like Stargate it shows people evole and change! Even Rodney!


End file.
